


to ian gallagher

by noelfishers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gay Sex, Letter, Love Letters, M/M, Mexico, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelfishers/pseuds/noelfishers
Summary: mickey writes letters to ian.





	1. letter one

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to keep this in mickeys talking style. also, hes **functionally** illiterate so.

**dear ian** , 

you know that i fuckin love you. you know that i fuckin miss you.

so i guess, i won't talk about that much.

theres a lot of things that i should've said that i didn't and i get that i fucked up.

a lot of mistakes that i made. but thank you for almost coming. i didnt expect you to.

i'm on the beach a lot now and i still can't swim. can't get in the water without thinking of you.

cus ian you're just like the fuckin' ocean. you're brutal and cruel and fucking mean when you want to be

but you feel so good and you can be calm and gentle.

fuck. fuck i miss you so much.

i wish you were here.

this isn't fucking over.

**your family,**

_**mickey** _


	2. letter two

**dear ian** ,

i don't plan on sending this letter. don't think i can.

you have any idea how much i've cried over you you fucking idiot ?

we were almost there why could you just go across the goddamn border.

fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you 

i fucking miss you prick and now i'm here and i'm fucking alone

i'll never kiss you again but i could never forget those lips. i wish we kissed more.

guess thats on me for waiting so long to actually fuckin kiss you. guess thats on me.

i don't want this to be over

i don't know if i can do this without you

**i love you,**

_**mickey** _


	3. letter three

**dear ian,**

i met a guy on the beach, says he'll teach me how to swim.

would be nice to swim but that was supposed to be our thing.

also for fucks sake really ? gay jesus ? christ ian.

**sincerlly,**

_**mickey** _


	4. letter four

**dear ian,**

i cant fuckin cum. you have any idea how irritating that is ?

now whos supposed to fuck me right since you didn't come the fuck along ?

fuck i miss your cock, always fuckin' pressed against me just right.

miss running my fingers through your fire ass alien hair.

i miss moaning your name.

**i'm so fucked,**

_**mickey** _


	5. letter five

**dear ian,**

whats the point if i can't even enjoy getting my ass tapped

ugh. his name harley ( what kinda've fuckin' name is that ? ) and he wants feelings.

reminds me a lot of you. without the crazy shit and blond hair.

hes not you but maybe i should take a chance.

maybe hes the best i'll get cus i never fuckin' deserved you.

_**mickey** _


	6. letter six

**dear ian,**

i'm the best boyfriend you ever had ~~and i'm a piece of shit.~~  

i said i wasn't your fuckin' keeper and i meant it but you do need someone to look after you.

cus' you're doing this gay jesus thing and going apeshit and i know your off your fuckin meds

so just come to mexico. just do it ian. i'm here. i'll take care of you.

i promise i'll take care of you.

**i miss you,**

_**mickey** _

 


	7. letter seven

**dear ian,**

i know how to swim now. went ahead and let harley teach me . . . 

i still don't like to go in the water though. ~~reminds me too much of you.~~

ian i heard about the arson you really just need to haul ass up here

just find a fuckin way, you can do it. you need to fuckin do it.

you won't last a week in prison.

just . . . please.

**_mickey_ **


	8. letter eight

**dear ian,**

i sent a phone in the last letter and you didn't call and now you're in fuckin prison.

the fuck am i supposed to do, gallagher ? come save your fucking ass ? is that what i'm supposed to do ?

why the fuck would you do that to me ? fuck !

**i'll figure something out,**

_**mickey** _


	9. letter nine

**dear ian,**

i can hear you softly snoring. missed it.

anyway, i've gotten so used to writing you that i guess i just . . . started writing this for no reason.

waste of fucking paper but honestly who gives a shit ? i'm glad were back together even if its in this prison shithole.

and your fuckin' hot and all but black and yellow isnt your fucking color. can't believe you dyed your hair black.

i mean i fuckin get it you dyed it black cus you almost ran to mexico to find me but cmon man its pretty bad

and shit man. i missed good sex.

**talk to you in the morning,**

_**mickey** _


End file.
